Shenanigans of interdimensional travel
by NighttimeWarrior7
Summary: Damian gets transported into season 1 of Young Justice (DamiMaps, Spitfire, Superamartin) edited by Chickadee *- requested by her* (some times) probably a bit OOC
1. Doesn't This Just Blow Your Mind

It was a slow night for patrol, where Grayson suggested they'd get waffles kind of slow. So that was what they did, sitting on top of the yellow sign eating waffles out of styrofoam boxes. Oracle's voice crackled over their coms reporting sightings of a masked man running amuck on 34th street. They abandoned their snack to go swing across the expanse that was Gotham.

The masked man, as the duo found out, was able to shoot burst of crimson by simply moving his fingers and wrists. Moving together Robin and Nightwing advanced, fighting in a way that resembled dancing. Nightwing twisted out of the way, lunging forward with a "well this has been a blast and all but a man needs his sleep." and slamming him into the wall.

Grayson was talking over his coms when Sparkles - as he had been dubbed - lifted his head and fired at Grayson.

Robin pushed Nightwing out of the way just in time to take the hit. Nightwing regained his balance and looked over at the place where Robin was being eaten by the crimson till there was a bright white light and he was gone. Nightwing rounded on the villain who was now realizing how much he screwed up. Damian felt a sharp tug in the small of his back as he was ripped from his universe.

Stumbling a little as he blinked into existence, he looked around and found he was in some sort of cave. And unfortunately, he wasn't alone, a group of teens were staring at him while an alarm was going off. Wally was having a pretty good day til the kid showed up. Because as soon as the alarm went off, so did he. Going for Artemis with a heel to the base of her skull.

Wally came out of his shock enough to stop Artemis from hitting the floor. Connor growled, moving to tackle the kid, the kid stood his ground before flipping the clone across the room and into the island. Wally decided not to rush the kid and instead he grabbed the kid's wrist while M'gann brought her hands to his temples. The next moment his body went limp, Rob came over to where Wally was. Handcuffing the kid's wrist "you think we need to contact the league?" Kaldur sighed "I believe that would be for the best. In the meantime, I think we should put our guest somewhere else."

\—°YJ°—/

Damian woke up in a cold room; his wrist in cuffs. Looking around the room. Nothing was there that could be used as a weapon, it was barren aside for the metal slab that doubled as a bed. He resolved to bide his time and wait for someone to make the mistake of approaching him.

That mistake was made in the next five minutes after M'gann sensed Kid's consciousness awakening. Dick, drawing the short straw, was sent in with a glass of water, a PB & J and a whole lot of questions.

Dick walked to the holding cell, where the kid (who was wearing his colors by the way!) was being held. The kid was just sitting with his back perfectly straight and his palms turned upward on his knees. Dick pounded on the separating glass wall, Kid opened his eyes exposing the milky opal coverings. "What's your name." Kid didn't reply. Dick sighed, shifting the tray so he could punch in the access code. Setting the tray before him, pausing a moment then exiting resealing the door with a _woosh_. Returning to the others they pulled up the camera feed from the holding cell. Kid hadn't moved and wasn't showing any intent to do so either.

"Do you know when the league is supposed to get here? Cuz I'm pretty sure they'd be able to make the kid talk." Wally took a bite of the sandwich that was now mysteriously in his hand.

The look on Kaldur's face suggested he was beginning to regret his life choices, "The League got held up, but they're on their way."

Dick stifled a yawn, it was going to be a long night, turning back to the monitor he saw that Kid had opened the water and was taking a sip. Dick sighed, it would be a boring night if this was how things continued to go.

\—°YJ°—/

Bruce was not fully prepared to walk into the holding cell (not that he would admit that). The team had informed him how the kid bested two of the team. The kid was sitting placidly but still in a position that would allow him to defend or attack. The kid raised his head giving what Bruce assumed was a glare. "What's your name."

The team was assembled in time to hear Batman growl 'what's your name.' the kid didn't flinch only tense, in preparation for something to happen. Other than that he gave no reaction to hearing Batman. This went on for a little while longer.

Bruce turned to leave the room the kid was getting on his nerves. Deciding that if he wanted answers he would have to bring in other league members to help when the kid finally spoke.

Artemis was ready to leave until the kid spoke. His voice held a high-end accent. "I would refrain from involving any of the other leagues." Artemis stared at the screen looking at the kid over again. He didn't fit the description of a member of the league (of shadows) but the katana they had confiscated off of him said otherwise. So she watched as Batman stormed out and as Kid fell back against the wall.

M'gann could sense twin pairs of annoyance coming from Batman and the Kid. Batman's frustration she could understand but why the kid was a mystery. 'Like most things about him.' She shoved that thought aside, made her way to where the rest of the team was. Wally and Artemis were playing a game of How to Survive, adjust Connor and a grumpy Robin. Kaldur was on monitor duty, she floated over to watch the game.

Kaldur walked over to Wally tapping the speedster on the shoulder. Switching places with Wally, Kaldur took over his place in the game. He and Artemis were discussing how to run on top of a moving train when Wally came rushing in a look of panic on his face "The kids gone!"

\—°YJ°—/


	2. Smol Assassin and Somewhat Assassin

Damian rounded the corner of the ventilation shaft. Really for a team of heroes they were quite inadequate. Damian let out a small tutting sound, as he rounded the corner of the shaft. Coming out in an open area with a cutout filled with water. Sticking to the shadows as he went along the hallway in search of his gear. There was a row of doors cut into the side of the cave checking in each one of them till he found a room with a table with his gear, walking into the seemingly unguarded room. Damian went up to the table, retrieving his katana and utility belt, and his other weapons that had been found and taken.

Dick was right (as usual), but that didn't mean Wally had to like it. The team had gone racing back to where the Kid was _supposed_ to be. Only to find an untouched sandwich and an opened ventilation shaft. Dick had immediately told him to go and wait for Kid in the 'Mission Souvenirs Room' room. _Annnd_ that's how Wally got chosen for stakeout duty, while everyone else got to go and find the brat. Wally let his thoughts die, as M'gann linked their minds.

Artemis was muttering about ninja children as she crawled through the air vent. Dick was hooking up with the mainframe to see if fake-Robin had been spotted by any security cams. Kaldur was doing a sweep with Connor on the other side of the Cave, while M'gann floated around the more furniture crowded rooms checking for evidence from the kid. Artemis was saying how a vent had been removed at the end of the shaft where she was at when the door slid open. Wally watched as the kid peaked in, sending a mental 'he's here, right now.' 'Make sure the kid doesn't leave,' Wally nodded in confirmation. Before mentally smacking himself, 'will do.'

Artemis had jumped down from the air shaft, dusting herself off as Wally notified them of the kid's presence. On silent feet, she arrived as Kid was finishing raffling through his stuff. Opening the door as the kid growled softly, as she was about to go in she felt the hair rise on the back of her neck as Robin appeared next to her, as he melted out of the shadows. Together they entered.

Damian turned his head at the sound of air shifting, he was too late as a smoke bomb was permeating the room. Damian flipped over the table over to a wall filled with an assortment of items. Standing next to a placid catlike mask was his phone, it's black and vibrant blue case exposed to the world. Grabbing his phone he slipped it into a pocket that was near invisible on the side of his pants, retrieving from his utility belt a Batarang. As a blur of grays speed by, Damian shifted slightly to his left. As the blur approached he quickly sent a knee to the speedsters diaphragm. Using the momentum to push forward as he left a bat-shaped present in his shoulder.

Artemis was enveloped in the smoke as the thud from the table resented. Robin sent the others a message to stay put till further notice, leaving her, a shadow, a walking talking garbage can, and a literal demon trapped in a room together. (_Great_) Grabbing an arrow from her quiver she nocked an arrow, silently pacing an arc around the table. As the air began to thin she saw as the kid vault over Wally, landing on the balls of his feet. His pearly eyes narrowed towards her. Artemis opened her stance as he ran at her, left foot pushing off the ground, his right leg pulled into a perfect chamber for a sidekick, as the left came up. Artemis swung upward letting the upper limb of her bow connect hard with his chin. The kid crumpled to the floor in a great imitation of a ragdoll. 'Well, I think I just knocked out an eleven year old.' Robin walked over to her side and knelt in front of the kid. 'Well, he's not dead so that's a plus.' Wally groaned, not attempting to get off the floor. "Come-on, Baywatch." her voice casual as she poked him in the side with her boot. The "regroup" with the team was them searching the child for more hidden weapons, taking anything that looked remotely dangerous/helpful (including his mask) and sticking it in Rob.'s room. Then finally slapped the kid (now gloveless) the kid now gloveless in a pair of handcuffs. Yeah, definitely not how she planned on spending her Saturday.

Artemis fell into the sweet embrace of the couch, sticking her feet up onto the coffee table in the middle. M'gann was the first to speak "what do you do with him now? I mean he can't just leave him unsupervised- right?"

"Right." Robin looked tired, and way older than any thirteen years old had the right to look, "I suppose we could call the League, but then we'd have to explain our situation… right now all our options are sounding less and less astrous." The team took his statement with a grain of salt "Kaldur, you're our leader what do you see fit?" Artemis knew she shouldn't put everything on him even if he was one of the oldest a sixteen and what seemed to be impossibly mature. With a sigh that seemed to convey Kaldur's thought process as he meticulously spoke: "I feel it should be best to keep watch over him, and if he causes any other problems we should alert the Leauge." the rest of the team slightly concurred with his choice and the tension in the room with monetarily lifted.

"So does this mean a sleepover?" with that the tension broke.

\—°YJ°—/


	3. And by Then it's Like 7:15

Author's note: sorry to leave y'all on a cliffhanger [at least it wasn't like the one for Mark of Athena], I'm blaming the late posting of this chapter on debate as it has taken over my life rn. Thank you for reading stay safe 3 3 -NighttimeWarrior7

M'gann's mood brightened, Connor muttered something about popcorn, Kaludr let his facade drop as a smile appeared on his face, Robin got the most mischievous smile. Artemis rolled her eyes at her team. Wally still had this puppy dog expression on. "Okay, I'm heading home to bring back pillows, blankets, and movies. All that jazz," Turing to face Robin and Wally "you two should _do _the same." Leaving the 'and tell our parents where we'll be' unspoken. The trio made their way to the Zeta-Tube.

Dick stepped out into the Batcave, taking off the shades and made his way to the mansion. Resetting the clock he wakes down the halls to the living room. Bruce was sitting in his chair, reading the paper a small frown tugged at the corner of his face. As Dick approached he looked up, a rare smile on his face, "Hey there chum." Dick shifted slightly wondering how best not to _Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_. He decided on 'avoiding certain truths to manipulate'.

"Bruce, I was wondering if I would be able to spend the night at the cave. To keep our 'guest' in check. Would that be okay?" Bruce's eyes narrowed subspecialty, and he grunted softly. "Only if you agree to call the moment something goes awry, and I expect a full report whether or not anything happens." Dick nodded, tuned to leave before driving into Bruce, wrapping his arms around the man a muffed "thanks". Dick felt Bruce run a hand through his hair before Dick pulled away. As he made his way upstairs he stopped to gather a few blankets and a small army of pillows, along with a hoard of DVDs. placing his gatherings into a bag, he headed back down to the cave. Where he found Alfred waiting with a plastic container.

"Ah, Master Dick, I took the liberty to pack a few snacks for you. I hope they will suffice." Dick smiled "Thanks, Alfie!" Dick put his sunglasses back on, as the Zeta-Tube fired up.

Wally Was heading back to the Loung arms loaded down with snacks and blankets. From down the hall, "Robin B-01" echoed, slowing down and waiting for Dick to catch up. They walked in comfortable silence, turning into the lounge and immediately being assaulted by a wave of chaos. Artemis was sitting on the counter next to the microwave in an oversized forest green T-shirt and Adidas shorts. Surrounded by bowls of popcorn. While Connor's boots were missing and M'gann who was helping Kaludr fix the TV, both of whom were clad in their PJs. Kaludr looked like an actual sixteen year old in his joggers and a plain T-shirt, M'gann had on one of Connor's shirts, and leggings. "Well, I'm not going to touch whatever this is- his hand gesturing to all that- is. Want to go get changed and escape before we're seen." Wally nodded over at him, together they backed out of the room, to their quarters, each changing. Wally walked out of his room to see Dick casually doing a backbend. Rolling his eyes, Wally walked away muttering "show off under his breath."

The second time they entered the lounge it was a lot calmer. M'gann and Connor were cuddled up together on the couch. Artemis was still sitting on the counter, just closer to the TV. Kaludr was next to her but sitting on the stools like a rational person, Dick flopped down on the floor, with a fluffy pillow. Wally sped over to the large chair and claimed it. Fake Robin was still knocked out and tired to one of the bar stools. "So what movie are we watching first?"

"I think it should be Wally as he was the one to suggest this whole sleepover." M'gann's point was very valid, so the other complied. It ended up being _Holes,_ Then it was _Lilo & Stitch _after Connor mentioned how he'd never seen a Disney movie when Rob brought it up. Which had turned into a Disney marathon, the team had fished _Hercules _and were starting _Tangled _when the small child woke up. Artemis heard him groan and saw as he blinked wide disconcerted blue eyes, up at her. "Kids awake, what do you want me to do with him?" Rob walked over from his nest on the floor, looking at the maskless, child they were holding hostage.

Dick took a step back as Bruce's face miniaturized stared back at him, his lips were pulled taught, his nose was scrunched up in a way that made it extremely adorable. "Look, Kid- "Tt. I'm no child, Grayson." "Okay first off you shouldn't know that name. So forget it. And second, off we're all having a good time right now and if you try to escape again we'll be forced to call the League. So if you promise to be good, then we'll not knock you out. Got it?'' The boy was silent as he shifted through the information, "Tt, fine." he still didn't look _too _pleased by his predicament, but it was good enough for Dick.

M'gann stated the movie, out of the corner of her eye she saw the kid flinch as he watched Mother Gothel appear on the screen. Making a mental note to tell the others about that, she hopped off the counter to steal a few blankets from the nesting Robin.

The next morning that's how the Justice League found them, with Kaldur leaning up against the chair's side. Wally asleep in the chair popcorn on top of his stomach. M'gann sleeping on Connor's shoulder and Connor leaning against her. Dick was a burrito of blankets, while Artemis was still on the counter curled up with a blanket and pillow. With the kid, handcuffed and tied to a barstool. Black Canary may or may not have taken pictures and Batman may or may not have requested her to send them to him.


	4. Don't be suspicious

Authors note: Life's been crazy for me, so I haven't been able to write (sorry for such a late update) but I'm still standing- now without further ado on with the fic~

\—°YJ°—/

Dick opened his eyes, stretched, then from the corner of his eye saw the imploding mass that was his mentor and the others from the League. Quickly unburritoing himself from within the blankets he poked Wally in his side effective waking the speedster up. Who in turn began to get the rest of the team up a lot quicker. With the exception of the fake-Robin, 'was it just me or does Kid look like a kitten curled up on that barstool?' M'agann's voice infiltrated their sleep-addled minds. Yawing Artimist looked back and mentally shrugged, looking over his shoulder Dick felt himself involuntarily agreeing with her statement. Kaludr hummed in acknowledgment, Connor glowered but said nothing and Wally returned to the group with a picture with a souvenir! (duh)' a mental eye roll was met with a few deadpan expressions, from the team.

Black Canary watched as the team sort of assembled in front of her, Bruce, Barry, Clark, J'onn, Oliver, and Arthur. watching with a critical eye as Bruce stepped forward calling on his "Batman" air of intimidation. "Why is our little security breach not in his holding compartment?" the growl at the end of the sentence making the team stiffen. Stepping forward she placed a placating hand on his shoulder and addressed the team "we aren't mad so much as concerned for what could happen if he were to leave the cave. So if you would so kindly explain why he's out we can move on from here." The team was now looking anywhere but at them, and judging from their changing expressions they had the mind-link up and were taking full advantage of it.

Kaludr was not anticipating what would happen when they told their mentors why the others were seemingly on the same page. Wally was arguing with Artemis over saying they wanted to watch Disney movies and invited 'Kid' to with them. Artemis was yelling about how that would not end well and they should just say he passed out and they were observing him to make sure he was okay. Dick seemed to be conflicted over not saying anything or acutely what happened, consequences be damned, M'gann was mostly on the same page as Robin. While Connor was for saying that he mangled to pick the lock and they found him roaming the halls. Taking a breath "He managed to escape the cell, we tracked him down and Artemis knocked him out," noticing Artemis shift uncomfortably under the eyes of half the league he added, "in self-defense, I decided that if he caused another problem we should call." Batman narrowed his eyes piercing through him and to his soul to see fault in the story. After a minute he made a low grunt and Robin relaxed a bit. "I want a report from all of you over the event by the end of the day. Martian Manhunter, Black Canary will make sure he is secure this time." with that he turned to leave. Superman looked as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it nodding towards his team then theirs, he also took his leave. "I have to get back to Atlantis, but if you need anything I will be in touch."

Oliver waited till the other members felt before he turned to Dinah and placed a hand on her shoulder she turned to look at him, "call me if you need anything, all I have are meetings today and if I need to help out my wonderful girlfriend-" he let his voice trail off. Dinah scoffed softly, a smirk playing at her lips. "I think J'onn and I will be able to handle this one Babe." patting him on the chest and headed over to J'onn. Shaking his head slightly he walked over to the Zeta-Tube, with one final look back he found himself back in Star City.

Damian woke up to a cold breeze, squinting as the light hit his eyes, giving him a headache. He turned his head enough to see the junior Justice League exiting the room. Listening till the footsteps faded he sat himself up leaning up against the chair as his thoughts swam, fidgeting slightly as he felt the cold metal bite into his wrist. Making a small -tt- sound, he situated himself. Struggling against the restraints, he braced himself as he tipped the stool to the side breaking the wooden back. Using his now freed left arm, to break the right strip of wood. Working his way out of the room he began to check his pockets, he no longer had any gadgets and weapons, as well as his phone. Getting into a crouch Damian quickly made his way out of the room, looking for nothing and anything in particular. Freezing as voices carried from down the hall he ducked into the closest room, said room was a small compartment with a singular bed, nightstand, and dresser. A smirk pulled at his lips, a plan was forming in his mind.

\—°YJ°—/


End file.
